vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Asuma Sarutobi
|-|Asuma= |-|Edo Asuma= Summary Asuma Sarutobi (猿飛アスマ, Sarutobi Asuma) was a Jōnin of Konohagakure's Sarutobi clan as well as a former member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. He was also the leader of Team 10 which consists of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chōji Akimichi. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-C Name: Asuma Sarutobi Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Classification: Human Ninja, Jonin, Edo Tensei Age: 31 at the time of death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Stamina, Chakra Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Adept at Taijutsu | Regeneration (Low-High), and Immortality (Types 3 and 7) Attack Potency: Building level | Building level Speed: Probably Massively Hypersonic reactions (Can keep up with Hidan and Kakuzu) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class KJ+ Durability: Building level | Building level, although regeneration makes him extremely hard to kill Stamina: High | Nigh unlimited Range: Extended melee with wind chakra blades, several meters with ninjutsu Standard Equipment: Chakra knuckle blades, shuriken, standard ninja equipment Intelligence: Skilled in combat Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Futon (Wind Release):' One of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release consists primarily of short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. Wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channeled into blades to increase their cutting power and extend their range. *'''-Hien (Flying Swallow):' Asuma focuses wind nature chakra into his special knuckle blades to extend their attack range and greatly enhance their cutting power. The density of the chakra is so high it becomes visible and can easily slice through rock and iron. *'-Futon: Fujin no Jutsu (Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique):' This technique creates a stream of high-velocity wind containing countless dust particles, providing a devastating mid-range offensive attack. '-Katon (Fire Release):' One of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by molding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. Fire jutsu are usually mid range and can cover a wide area. The force of the fire chakra is similar to an explosion, as it can carve craters into rock. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun owder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. *'-Katon: Haisekisho (Fire Release: Burning Ash Pile):' The user spews a stream of chakra infused gunpowder from their mouth, which fills the area. As the gunpowder is composed entirely of ash, it stays in the air around the victim like a cloud. Once the target is engulfed, the user will ignite the ash cloud, causing it to detonate and become a blazing inferno. '''Key:' Living | Edo Tensei Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Naruto Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Fire Users Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Teachers Category:Parents Category:Tier 8 Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Air Users